The Story of Two
by HeroOfStrangeness
Summary: Just another Mockingjay epilogue. Originally posted on Wattpad two years ago, so obviously the first few chapters are a bit rough and short. I promise I've gotten better at writing. Rated T for Everlark fluff and Haymitch's mouth.
1. Bleeding Out

I just sit there on the floor for what seems like hours. Then Peeta walks in through the back door. He seems distant... then again aren't we all. "Katniss I-" he looks down at my bloody wrist and becomes himself again. "What happened?" he asked obviously becoming worried. Instead of telling him the truth about how I cut it to see if I could still feel pain, i lied. "Tripped' I said not really giving a crap, but he saw straight threw it. Of course I could never lie in the first place. "Katniss" he said waiting for me to protest or something but I didn't. I looked up at him, my eyes locked with his. "Come on, get up" he said offering a hand. "No" I said shoving it away.

"You're going to bleed to death"

"Maybe I want to" my voice sounding harsher than I meant it to.

He picked me up and carried me in his arms up the stairs. I was to weak to fight so I didn't. He set me gently on my feet in my bathroom and started tending to my wrist. "Peeta stop it. Its no use-" "Katniss, you took care of me in The Games whither you know it or not. This is the least I can do" he said wrapping the last bit of bandage around my wrist. "Peeta-" "Look Katniss I don't know if you still love me or if you ever did, but I will always and forever love you" he paused. "And The Capitol could never take that away" he said intertwining my hands with his. "Even though you tried to kill me?" I said jokingly. He laughed. "Even though I tried to kill you" he repeated. I did the most stupidest yet smartest thing in my whole life. I leaned in and kissed Peeta.


	2. Marching On

I was sitting on a beach looking at the water when I heard "Katniss?!" I stood up and turned around. "Prim!" I ran towards her but I smacked into an invisible wall. "Ouch" I said rubbing my head. "What the heck?" Prim started giggling. "Sorry Katniss, but you can't cross. Its not your time yet... We came to tell you a message." she said smiling. "Ok first of all who's 'we' and uh follow up if I may What The Heck!?" Three figures came out of no where and stood next to Prim. I dropped to my knees. "Dad... Rue... Finnick?" Finnick smiled and waved "Hows my boy and Annie? Lot a sugar cubes here." "Good I believe and im not surprised about the sugar cubes... Anyway whats going on?" I said getting up. "Look Katniss sweetheart, you need to stop blaming yourself and move on. We all love you very much and we're very VERY worried about you" my dad said. "You know it wasn't your fault we're here" Rue said. "I know..." "Good now we have to go tell Annie I love her!" Finnick said and disappeared. "Bye Katniss, tell Peeta I said hello" Rue said and disappeared. Love you! tell mom I love her" Prim said and disappeared. "Tell your mother I love and miss her. Oh yes right, before I go don't let go of Peeta. I know there's sme parts in him that are still unknown but there's hope for him. He reminds me of myself in some ways. He'd make a good father... I approve, love you Katniss. Now wake up Katniss. Come on wake up" my dad said smiling.

"Katniss wake up!" Peeta said desperately. I bolted up so fast I knocked Peeta upside the head. "Sorry Peeta, you alright?"

"Oh yeah yeah I'm fine. I didn't just get smacked in the head or anything" he said nonchalantly.

"Ha Ha. Very funny" I say sarcastically.

"You seem super happy for someone who was just desperately screaming my name" I said raising an eyebrow. "It was strange... you were screaming then you just... stopped, literally. You just completely stopped everything... Like you shut down. I couldn't tell if you were breathing" he said. "Strange.." I echo.


	3. Tiptoe

**Peeta's POV**

"Katniss! Come on Katniss where are you! Katniss please I'm really really sorry! I didn't mean to do what I did! Please just come back!" I said running through the woods trying to find her. I honestly didn't know what I did, but maybe this way I can sucker her out of her hiding place. All I remember was Katniss spazing out because of some nightmare she had and then she just left. She just belined for the forest without a word. And now I'm lost. Great! Just great! There's a little stone cabin next to lake I was near so i go inside it.

 **Katniss's** _ **(A/N That's way to 's)**_ **POV**

"Katniss! Thank goodness I found you! Are you alright?" Peeta said bursting into the room. "Huh, what?" I asked coming out of deep thought. "You just left, without a word. What happened?" Peeta asked hugging me. I burred my head into his chest. "I-I don't know why. I thought I was sleeping. It was just a dream..." I said falling asleep.

When I woke up I was alone. So I got up, changed, and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and found Peeta's back towards me, gripping the back of a chair so hard his knuckles were white. Not another flashback I thought to myself. I felt my legs move towards him. No stop it no no, my mind kept saying but my body wasn't listening at the moment. My arms wrapped around his waist and put my chin on his shoulder. "K-Katniss you probably shouldn't d-do that" he stuttered. "I know. But as of right now, I don't care. We hold each other until we can stand on our own, because well, that's what we do. And no, I'm not letting go. So don't try and use your fancy words on me buddy, 'cause it won't work" I said. He weakly laughed. " What am I going to do with you" he said shaking his head. "Well, there's many things, but right now I need to make sure that the flashbacks are over" he turned around and hugged me. When he leaned back I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You know they usually last longer" he said smiling. "What can I say, I'm a miracle worker" I said smirking. He laughed, "Again, what am I going to do with you" "Who the heck knows"

 **~A/N~ I think Katniss really lightened up in this one.**


	4. Awake My Soul

_**Peeta's POV**_

"Hey this is Peeta speaking" I said when I picked up the ringing phone. I came to the bakery to get somethings ready for the opening after Katniss left to go hunt this morning.

"Peeta its Gale-" "Gale? What do y-" "Don't ask just get over here. Its Katniss"

 **(An hour earlier)**

 _ **Katniss's POV**_

"I wish you would sing more often. It makes everything seem more... hopeful" said a familiar voice said. "Ha, right" I said. Then I realized something. I swung my bow and arrow to aiming at him on the ground sense I was in a tree.

"Hey Catnip. I-I just want to talk" Gale said raising his hands in surrender. I gave him one last sceptical glare then climb down the tree. "Look about Pri-" "Let me just cut you off right there. I don't blame you for her death. Although, there is a part of me that wants to kill you right now" I say shrugging. "I never meant for any of those kids to get hurt" he said looking down.

I hugged him. Letting him know that everything was alright. He hugged me back and we stayed like that for what could have been an hour or five minutes, I don't know. When we pulled away I realized that we both had tears in our eyes. I blinked a couple of times to force them back. "So how's lover boy?" he asks breaking the silence."He's... getting better, with the episodes that is. I think with the bakery opening up soon, he'll be much happier" I said storing my arrows. "Ah huh, sure its the bakery..." he says. "What's that supposed to mean?" I ask. "Nothing, nothing. Nothing at all" he said putting his hands up in surrender. I eyed him sceptically. We reached what was the Hob. "This place has changed so much..." he said. I nodded in agreement.

"Hey you want anything?" I asked as I walked through the back door towards the kitchen. "No I'm good. Thanks though" Gale said sitting down on my couch. I went to the sink and started skinning the rabbits I had caught earlier. "Katniss I have to ask you something" he said. "Ask away" " I, ah, meet this girl awhile back and we bumped into each other a couple months ago. And well, we've been seeing each other," he paused. He kept running a hand through his hair. "Gale, just spit it out. I'm sure I can handle it" I said laughing a little. "Right, well I want to ask her to marry me" he said. I turned around. I could feel the smile creep up on to my face. "That's great news! But who is she?" "Well actually I think you know her" I went back to skinning. "And her name is..." I said getting him back on topic. " Madge." he said. I think about it for a second. _Gale and Madge? I knew it._ "That's great!" I say, I feel really happy for them. "So your not mad?" he asks nervously. "Why would I be mad Gale? Your my best friend. I'm happy for you, I really am." As soon as I said those words he tackled me into a hug. "Ok, ok, ok, I get it" I said trying to be serious, but I cant help but laugh. When he let go, he went to sit on one of the bar stools next to me. "So since I'm your best friend, more like brother, I need to ask you this. Trust me I don't want to, but I have to. Your mother asked me to ask this..." he pause. _What is he talking about?_ "How do I put this gently..." he muttered to himself. "Have you and Peeta... well you know..." "What?" "Um, bedroom, locked doors, ah... birds and bees?" He asked unsure. _You GOT to be kidding me. We've only been together for like two years._ I felt knife in my hand slip and a sharp pain in my other. I looked down at my hands and saw my blood flowing out. Then everything started spinning. Not another flashback. "Shi-" I couldn't even finish before I blacked out.

 _ **Peeta's POV**_

"What happened Gale." I demanded as I walked through the front door of Katniss' house. "I don't know. She cut herself skinning the rabbits and she blacked out" he said leaning forward in the recliner near the couch, which was occupied by an unconscious Katniss. "Did she hit her head? When she fell." "No, I caught her before she hit the floor" "Ok good. Wait, why are you here?" I asked. "I came to tell Katniss that I'm going to ask Madge to marry me" he said. _YES! YES! Shut up._ This was all that went through my mind but I kept a straight face. "Congratulations" I said smiling a little. "Thank you" he said. "P-pe-peeta?" I hear Katniss whimper behind me. I turn around and kneel next to her. "Shh, its alright Katniss. I'm right here" I say stroking her hair with one hand and holding hers with the other.

 _ **Katniss' POV**_

"You know she loves you right? I mean it obvious, you can tell by the look in her eyes when she sees you" I hear Gale say. "She might not say it, but she loves you. Its the stubbornness in her that wont let her say it... Well I have to go. Have her call me when she's feeling better" he says. "Will do. See ya Gale. Say hi to Madge for us" I hear Peeta say near me. I hear the closing of a door and black out again.

"Peeta?" I say holding myself up by my elbows. His head snaps up. "Katniss are you ok?" he asks. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where are we?" "Your bedroom" he says. It was dark, but I could still see his eyes soften. I reached my hand out and moved the hair out of his eyes. I closed the gap between us and kissed him. I felt that hunger again. Like in the cave and on the beach, but only it was stronger. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him on to the bed. _If I don't say it now, then I proably won't be able to say it for a long time._ I pulled away from the kiss to look at his eyes. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and his were around my waist. He whispers, "You love me. Real or not real?" I tell him, "Real"


	5. Always

**Katniss's POV**

Have I mentioned that I hate winter? Because I do. With a fiery passion. I hate it almost as much as I hate the Capitol. And that's saying something. The reason why? That might have to deal with the fact that there's 3 feet of snow everywhere and all the game is either gone or dead. But this year, I hate it even more. Sickness ruins everything. **EVERYTHING.** Seriously. You can take that as a literal statement, some mumbo jumbo about meaning something else, or whatever, take your pick I don't care. Thanks a ton flu. I got sick with it in December. I'd rather go through hell then get sick. And poor Peeta had to deal with an extremely annoyingly stubborn me for 2 weeks. He was always there when I woke up, or when I puked up for that matter, and he would listen even if I was complaining, ranting, talking to myself, or just talking to talk. He took care of me. And what did he get in return? The same thing I did. I told him he would get sick if he was around and not to bother I can take care of myself but nooo he had to go and be himself. That's not bad thing in the slightest but I don't want him to get sick. I'm afraid he, or I, won't be able to take it. Its too much like the first games. "Katniss?" I hear Peeta say, pulling me out of my mind. "Hey you're awake, how you feelin?" I say moving the chair that was next to our bed closer. "Cold..?" "Cold?" I ask. I put my hand over his forehead to check his temperature. "Peeta you're burning up!" "You know you're pretty sexy too sweetheart" he tries to say smoothly but ends up coughing at the end. "Nice try" I say smirking at him. "but you my friend are sick. Maybe when you're not though..." I say raising my eyebrows a couple of times jokingly. That just makes him laugh. "I'll be right back, 15 minutes tops" I say standing up. "Okay, love you" he responds. I move the bangs out of his face and kiss his forehead. "Love you too" "Try and get some sleep yeah?" I say closing the door. I walk down the stairs and out the back door to the little swing couch we have outside. I sit down on the freezing thing wearing only one of Peeta's t-shirts and sweat pants. _You're going to get sick again. He's running a VERY high fever and I'm all out of ideas, so this'll have to do._ What seems like hours later, I can never tell with the snow blowing everywhere, Haymich comes around the corner of the house decked out in winter clothes. "Katniss what the hell are you doing? " he states plainly. By now I can't feel my legs I'm so cold. "Feel my arm" I say holding up my arm. He looks at me like I'm crazy but does it away. "Its ice! For Vodka's sake what the hell are you doing out here!?" "Vodka?" "What? But seriously what are you doing?" I get up and walk towards the door. "Come on" I say motioning him to come inside. Once I walk in I'm greeted with a blast of warm air. "Well I'll give you the short story, Peeta's running an extremely high fever and I'm out of ideas so I went outside to cool myself down and then go back and try to see if I can cool him off a bit. Oh also there's some soup on the stove if you want some" I say grabbing some more water and medicine. "I will never understand you" he says shaking his head. "Probably wise not to" When I open the door to Peeta and I's room I find him passed out on our bed. I quietly close the door and get in bed next to him. I snuggle up next to him and he freezes but then relaxes. After a couple of minutes I finally feel his temperature go down. "Katniss you're freezing" I hear him mumble. "True but at least you're not running a fever anymore"


	6. Hurricane

**Katniss' POV**

I starred down at the picture of Annie and her 4 year-old son Ryker. He was exactly like Finnick, except for the brown hair and dark green eyes like his mother's.

"Katniss" I hear Peeta say behind me. "Katniss" "Huh what?" I say being pulled out of my thoughts. "I can't believe it's been 5 years" he says plopping down next to me on the couch. "I know, its insane. I mean, I never thought I'd live this long 10 years ago" I say chuckling a bit. "Well I don't know about you, but I'm glad you did" he says kissing the top of my head. Out of the corner of my eye I see him fiddling with his artificial leg. "Stupid contraption" I hear him mutter under his breath. I slightly shake my head at him. "Here, let me help" I take off his fake leg and prop it up on the floor next to the couch. "Thank you" he says kissing my cheek. "Have I told you that you look stunningly gorgeous today? Because you are, of course you always are, but today you seem... I don't know you have this glow around you... I think I'm in love" he says the last part mocking the sappy movie that he insisted we watch last night. When I feel heat rise up to my cheeks, I know I'm blushing. "I do? Care to elaborate?" I say moving so both of my knees are on either side of him and my arms are around his neck. He wraps his arms around my waist. "I don't know how to put it, you seem... happy... extremely happy though" he says. "That might be because you're here" I say kissing his jaw line. "Bad day?" he asks sensing how tense I am. "You could say that" I say sighing. "Want to talk about it?" he asks "Hunting. Marvel. Flashbacks." I say kissing him in between words. "Are you okay? " he asks. "Ya but you know what would really help?" I say resting my forehead against his. "Hmhmm?" he says staring into my eyes and soon enough I'm lost in his beautiful blue eyes. "If you could stop talking... I mean that in the most lovingly way possible of course" I say jokingly. He chuckles, "only for you" he says and then kisses me. I don't know how long we did this but the next thing I know is that Peeta is on top of me with his shirt off, that has been discarded on the floor. I _"wonder"_ how that got there, I think sarcastically. "I love you" he says kissing my jaw. "I love you" he says again kissing the tip of my nose. "I love you too" I say smashing our lips together. Peeta has his hands at the hem of my shirt when I thought I heard the sound of the back door but I toss the thought to the side. "So when am I gonna be grandpa?" Haymich says smugly. Peeta jumps to the other side of the couch and I jump off it. I try to fix my shirt but I remember its on the floor along with Peeta's. So I'm standing here in a tank top. Great. I steal a glance at Peeta who is red from his collar bone to the top of his ears. I would laugh but I know that I'm just as red. I look back at Haymich. He's sitting in one of the kitchen chairs and has is elbow on the back of the couch that is supporting his fat head. Needless to say I'm mad. He looks from me to Peeta and back to me. I cross my arms and glare at him. He still has that damn smirk on his face. What I wouldn't give to smack it clean off. "You still haven't answered my question" he says. "Haymich" I hiss. He stands up and puts his arms up in surrender. "Alright alright, I'm going, I already got what I came for" he says shaking a bottle of alcohol. Right before he leaves he says "Use protection!" I throw one of the couch's pillows at him but he darted out the door so it hit the window on the door. I pick mine and Peeta's shirt up and toss his to him. I put my shirt back on and plop myself onto the couch massaging my temples. Peeta sits down next to me and slides his arm around my waist. "Soo.. that was eventful..."


	7. Have Faith In Me

**Peeta's POV**

"Oh Katniss!" I hear someone sing-shout from the other end of the train station. Katniss has a look of horror plastered on her face. "Oh no.." she whispers. Then she's tackled by a mass of hair. Or at least that's what it looked like. I'm not entirely sure what's going on so I just stand there awkwardly. "Katniss sweetheart!" "Johanna.." Katniss says weakly. "Johanna!" she says again, realising that its not a dream. I look at her with an worried expression. She just shrugs in response. "So how are my little love rabbits?" Johanna asks. "Rabbits? I thought it's supposed to be birds? " I say raising an eyebrow. "Well you guys screw like rabbits so it fits" she says matter of factly. Katniss starts choking on the water she was drinking and I turn into a tomato. "What?" Katniss says still coughing. "Don't act innocent, I've heard it all from Haymich. From the sexual tension to holding yourself back from each other" Johanna says smugly. I glance at Katniss and start stuttering. "I- I don't know w-what you're talking a-about" I say trying to clear my throat at the end.

Katniss' POV

Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Don't look at him. Don't you dare look at him. I think to myself but my eyes betray me and quickly glance at him. Damn it.  
 **Peeta's POV**

"W-well Haymich is a liar then" Katniss says trying to keep a straight face. "Am I now?" Haymich says coming up behind Johanna. "How the hell did you get here!" Katniss and I say at the same time. He makes a 'rainbow' with his hands and says "Magic sweethearts." I just shake my head.  
 **Katniss' POV**

When we get home I take Johanna to our guest bedroom. "So how long have you two been together again?" she asks setting her bag on the bed. "Um two and a half years I think" I say not really sure. She gives me this look that tells me she knows something that I don't. "Alright um I'm going to go help Peeta make dinner so I'll let you get settled" I leave and quietly walk to the kitchen. I slowly walk behind an unsuspecting Peeta. I wrap my arms around his waist and tickle him. "Katniss!" he says laughing. I'm soon chasing him around the house trying to tickle him. "Katniss! Stop it!" he says still laughing and turning into our bedroom. Once I get through the door I don't see him, its like he disappeared. I take a big step forward and hear the floor creak behind. I whip around before Peeta can tackle me and press him up against the wall. "Did you forget I am a hunter?" I say jokingly and tilting my head to the side. "No just anticipating it" he smirks. "Wh-" but before I could finish Peeta tackles me onto the bed. "Ha! I got you now!" he says laughing. "You so sure about that?" I challenge. His eyes darken with something I've never seen before. "Oh I'm definitely sure" he says playfully. He pins my hands on either side of my head and moves so each of his knees are by my waist. He leans down and starts kissing my jaw line. "Peeta! Stop it!" I say giggling. "No I think I'm good" he mumbles against my ear. "Peeta! Quit it!" I laugh. "Make me" he smirks at me. I bunch his shirt in both of my hands and lift myself up. "Challenge accepted" I say then kiss him. "Will you two quit screwing up there!?" Haymich yells from downstairs. "For the love of- wait what!?" Johanna yells. "You guys are screwing up there and you didn't even tell me? You cheeky bastards" she says laughing. I slam my head on the bed. "Peeta?" I say closing my eyes. "Yeah?" "I'm going to kill them" I state. He laughs. "You're adorable" he says kissing my neck. "How long do you think we've been up here?" I ask. "I dunno, 5 minutes" he says and I flip us over so that I'm on top of him. "Is 30 minutes of peace too much to ask for?" I say to no one in particular. "Apparently yes" he mumbles into my hair. I rest my head on his chest and he wraps his arms around me. "Okay seriously guys, I'm hungry can we speed this cooking thing along maybe?" Haymich whines. I slide off of Peeta and stretch. I look back over at him to find his hands clenched and hunger in his eyes. "You alright?" I ask cocking my head to the side. "You're beautiful you know that?" he asks. "I don't know what you're talking about" I say going back over to him. He grabs my waist and pulls me on top of him again. "Well hello" I say laughing. "Hello to you too sexy" he says nibbling my ear which squeezes out a giggle from me. "Kaaatnnniisssss" Haymich whines like a 6 year-old. Peeta growls beneath me and I sigh. "See why would you want kids when we have to take care of him" I say jokingly. He just chuckles and shakes his head. "Come on" he says getting out of our bed and pulls me with him. I go downstairs with him and meet a bored looking Haymich and a smug looking Johanna. "Can we eat now?" Haymich asks. "Yes yes yes" I say waving him off. I let go of Peeta's hand and go start setting the table. Peeta goes to take the bread out of the oven then helps me. Once everything is done we sit down and start eating.  
 **Peeta's POV**

"So Katniss sweetheart are you pregnant yet?" Johanna asks. Katniss starts choking on her cheese roll. Haymich reaches over the table and gives Johanna a high-five. "Katniss?" I say placing a hand on her back. "I'm good, I'm good" she says reassuringly to me. She straightens up. "What?" she says staring at Johanna with a blank face. "Are you?" Johanna says smirking. "We haven't even had... that and we're not even married yet-" "You said yet" Haymich interrupts. The ring in my pocket suddenly feels very heavy. "I-w-okay fine whatever, but no I'm not pregnant" she says going back to eating. After all the dishes are cleaned and Haymich has left Katniss and I sit on the couch. "Alright I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning" Johanna says heading towards her bedroom. "Night" Katniss says. "Night." Before Johanna goes to her room she winks at me. "Come on" I say jumping up and offering my hand to Katniss. She gives me a suspicious look but takes it anyway. "Where are we going?" she asks. "On a walk" I respond and open the door for her. She looks at me suspiciously again but walks through it anyway. We walk in comfortable silence with holding hands and me leading. We stop at the meadow and I see Katniss pick up a dandelion with a small smile. "Hey Katniss?" I say softly. "hmm?" she says turning to look at me. Inhale. Exhale. Come on you can do this.  
 **Katniss' POV**

I turn to look at a very nervous Peeta. I almost ask him what's wrong but I know he's about to say something. He takes a big breath and shakes his hands. He takes my hand and gets down on one knee in the middle of a section filled with dandelions. I can't tell if Peeta did on purpose or if fate is screwing with me. But with Peeta in the nervous state he is, I think its the latter. A part of me says "Run!" but I smother it down and ignore it. "Katniss..." he pauses and then chuckles. "Katniss.. I've never been this tongue tied see what affect you have?... Katniss I love you. I have been in love with you since you sang when we were 5 and I have come to love you more and more each day and night. I will always love and no one nor nothing could ever stop my love for you. Katniss you are my everything. Without you there would be nothing. Your feisty, stubborn as hell, stunning, amazing, funny, strong, and have a heart so full of love that sometimes it's blinding. And I love everything singal thing about you because they make you, well, you. I love the way you hair waves when it's out of its braid, I love the way you wake up, grumpy then happy, I love how you try to bake just for my sake and look so adorable doing it, I love how get mad at Haymich, I love our bickering, and the list goes on and on. There is an art to you that I will never be able to capture and put on a canvas. You. You are real. We are real. What we have is real. And I promise I will always love you no matter what. I guess what I'm trying to say is," he takes out a box from his pocket and opens it. "Katniss Everdeen, will you grant me the honor to call you my wife and I your husband and marry me?"


	8. King and Lionheart

**Katniss' POV**  
 _"Will you marry me?"_ Peeta says. I stare at him in shock. I'm very aware of the tears streaming down my face but at the moment I could care less. He wants to marry me. Why? There's nothing special about me, well except for the fact that I always seem to destroy everything. Every single cell in my body tells me to run, flee, get the hell out of here, do something! But I don't. I'm not running and I'm not going anywhere. My place is with Peeta. It always has been. But I can't seem to form the word that I want- no need. I've already been to quiet and Peeta's taking it as a bad sign. He lets go of my hand and slowly gets up. "Katniss it's ok. You don't have to say yes" his voice is filled with hurt and rejection. I hurt him. No. I'm not done just yet buddy. Before he can walk away I grab his wrist and pull him towards me. "Ka-" I cut him off by kissing him. Once he's gotten over his shock he kisses me back. I pull away to breathe. He looks at me like I'm crazy, which I quite possibly am. "Yes Peeta. Yes of course I'll marry you" I say with a smile that is threatening to split my face in half. "Yes?" he asks with the same smile. "Yes absolutely" I say then kiss him again. Although it's kinda hard to kiss someone when you're both smiling. "I should probably let you put on the ring ya?" he mumbles against my lips which causes me to chuckle. "Mmh probably" I say pulling away. He gets back down on one knee and slides the ring on my finger and stands back up but not before he kisses my hand like the gentleman he is. I look at the ring and gasp. "How did you find it?" I ask looking down at the pearl from the arena. It's a simple ring really, just a gold band with a silver holdster for the pearl. "Buttercup had it" he says like it's an obvious answer. "What?" "Ya I found him with it during Finnick and Annie's wedding. Of course at the time I had no idea what value it had to anyone at the time because my brain was still trying to decipher real and unreal... But it had this... pull to it like I couldn't let it go..." he says holding my hands so he could see it. I smile. "I love you" I say and I mean it with everything I am and ever will be. He smiles. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day and for you to say those words... I love you too" he says then kisses me.  
 **Peeta's POV** _(Peeta Peeta Peeta Peeta Peeta Peeta Peeta BreadMan!-why I don't know...)_

We walk back to our (My) house goofing around and laughing. When we get there I hold open the door for her and say "M'lady" and bow. She bows her head and laughs. "Why thank you my kind sir" she replies. "Anytime sweetheart" I say closing the door. She laughs again but it's cut short when she sees Haymich and Johanna sitting on the couch smirking at us. "Oh no.." Katniss mumbles. What surprises me the most is what Haymich says. "Did you say yes! She said yes right? Please tell me you said yes! Please! YES say yes. Say yes damn it." Haymich squeals like a little girl. "Whooa there buddy calm down" Johanna says placing a hand on Haymich's shoulder who is currently bouncing with excitement. "Sorry we got into a drinking competition at the Hob" she says nonchalantly. I still can't believe that they've gotten District 12 running again. I mean we have an actual hospital, running water, shopping, restaurants, bars and anything else the has everything the Capitol has. Although they left the Victor's Village alone because they wanted as an reminder of what happened and what will never happen again. Not to mention they rebuilt the Hob in all its glory. "So who won?" Katniss says curiously while taking a seat on the recliner. I sit on the recliner's arm and slowly move back until I'm the recliner and Katniss is practically on my lap. When I do this she glares at me but then turns her attention to Johanna and a very drunk Haymich. "Well actually I won but was only because I tricked him into drinking mine" Johanna says. "Pudding!" Haymich says happily out of nowhere. "Anyway so when it got to the point when I was losing I kept slipping him mine drink. Also I may or may not of slipped him some happy pills..." Johanna says. "What kind is it?" Katniss asks. "Oh you know you're normal 'happily insane loopy' pill. It just makes you happy and loopy that's all. And it's fine with alcohol I promise" Johanna says and Katniss relaxes a little at this. "I mean look at me! I'm fine!" Johanna says and Katniss tenses up again. "Oh relax sweetheart, did you say yes?" Haymich says giggling. Katniss glares at him. "Yes. Of course. Why in hell would I say no?" Katniss states. She grabs my hand that's not wrapped around her. While we talk I start drawing random patterns on her hand but I stop when Haymich brings up wedding plans. "God Haymich you sound like Effie" Katniss says jokingly. "Chop chop everyone! We have a schedule!" Haymich says poorly impersonating Effie. This causes Johanna to fall off the couch laughing. "Please never do that again" I say laughing but then the door bell rings.  
 **Katniss' POV**  
 _Who could possibly be at our house this late at night?_ I think to myself. "I'll get it" I say still laughing at Johanna. When I open the door I almost fell over.

"Mom?"


	9. Tee Shirt

**Katniss' POV**

"Mom? Madge? Gale?" I stare at the three people at my front door. "Hey Catnip!" Gale says with a big grin on his face. I look between him and Madge and smirk. I haven't seen my mother in 5 years, I mean I've talked to her on the phone once or twice but never in person. She smiles. "Katniss" she says softly. My arms wrap around her in a tight hug without my permission. I may have missed her more than I ever thought I would but that doesn't mean I'll admit in public. At first she hesitant but hugs me just as tightly back. I pull away to invite them in. We all sit in the living room laughing, joking, and just forgetting the past for a moment to live in the present.

 **Peeta's POV**

So this is family. I grasp Katniss' hand tightly. She looks over at me with an worried expression and squeezes my hand in reassurance. "Peeta?" she whispers. "You okay?" I give her a smile and move her do she's sitting on my lap. I wrap my arms around her waist so she's closer. "Everything is wonderful" I say placing a kiss behind her ear. "So when's the wedding?" Madge asks. I draw a question mark on Katniss' hand but what she replies will forever surprise me. 'Now?' she traces on my hand. "Um.. we could do the toasting now I guess?" I say moving my head so I could look at her. She looks at me and shrugs. "Well its about damn time" Johanna says. "Better late than never as I always say" Haymich says laughing. "I thought it was better out than in?" Katniss says. "Eh same thing" he replies and she rolls her eyes. "Well what are you two waiting for? Let's do this come on!" Gale says laughing and taking Madge's hand. Katniss starts to get off of me but I scoop her up in my arms and get up to go to the kitchen. I grab some bread that I made this morning then set her down by the fire place. By the time I've got the fire going, everyone is seated and are watching us. I look at Katniss, who is kneeling next to me. God she's so beautiful, how did I get so lucky? I'll never deserve her. I think to myself. I break the bread in half and kneel (to the best of my abilities) alongside her. I look at her again, she's smiling and there's a little blush creeping onto her cheeks, which makes me smile more. I've never seen her this happy and at peace. I take her free hand in mine and lace our fingers together. Then we both put our pieces of bread over the fire. Once they're toasted, we hold them up to each other and she takes bite from mine and I her's. There's no one else in this world, just me and her. "I love you" we say at the same time which causes her to laugh and me to blush. She leans in and kisses me and kiss her back. I'm barely aware of what's going on but i can hear Mrs. Everdeen and Madge shuffling people out the door and I'm guessing Katniss' house. We break away for air. "I love you so much" I say cupping her cheek.

 **Katniss' POV**

The hunger inside me threatens to eat me alive but something holds it back. Love. I've never felt this strongly towards someone and it kinda scares me. I lean into his touch and smile up at him. Ten minutes ago I was Katniss Everdeen, now I'm Katniss Mellark. The more I think about it, the more i like it and can't help think this should've happened a lot sooner. But that's my fault. I kiss him again but more with more passion and hunger than before, and he returns it with just as much if not more. My arms go around his neck and get tangled in his hair. His hands trace every curve, but what surprises me is the sigh that escapes from me. Damn It. I feel him smirk against me. His hands slip underneath my shirt and I'm hit with the full significance of the moment. I break away for air. "Peeta.." I say putting our forheads together and catching my breath. "Katniss?" he says worriedly. "Its our wedding night. You know what happens after right..?" I say unsure. His hands stop what they were doing and his eyes widen. He looks at me. "It is isn't it... Do you want to.. you know...? I mean we can wait if you want. I don't want to do something you might regret" he says nervously. I feel the blush on my face become redder. "Peeta," i say looking him in the eye. "I would never regret doing that with you" I say and i really do mean it. His eyes are filled with hunger, passion, nerveouness, but most of all, love. There's so much love held there. I craddle his headin my hands and kiss him gently kiss him. His hands come up to meet mine and moves his head to kiss each of my palms. We stare at each other. I feel a small smile play on my lips. "I love you. I don't know why it took so long for me to realize it but I'm glad I did." I say with what feels like my heart pouring out. "I love you too. I'm glad I was picked for the Games, I'm glad I got hyjacked, because if i didn't then i wouldn't have you." I don't remeber leaning in, I don't remeber my hands getting tangled in his hair, I don't remeber him picking me up and never breaking the kiss, and I don't remember him carrying me up the stairs and into our room. He sets me down gently still not breaking the kiss. How we've not died of lack of oxygen I have no idea. He presses me against the door and I loose all my self control. I pull off his shirt and my hands roam his bare chest. He breaks the kiss and starts moving to my neck. He kisses my neck and my legs wrap around his waist in response. One hand supporting me and the other is under my shirt exploring. He kisses behind my ear which causes another sigh from me. I feel his abdomen clench when I do. I smirk. He pulls my shirt off. If that's all I have to do for him to loose his control then I'm using that more often, I think to myself. He kisses me again, if it's even possible, with more hunger. He carries me from the door to the bed then gently sets me down. I pull him down so he's sitting next to me. I take off his pants then his fake leg and kiss his stump after I do. I look at him. This is the farthest we've ever been. He leans down and kisses me gently. There's no hunger just love. I think this is the best one yet. I pull away and look at him. "Are you sure this is what you want?" he says nervously. I kiss him again. "Yes. Absolutely. I promise I'll tell you to stop if I need to" I say. The fire inside us that has been building up for the past 7 years consumes us. Bodies colliding, he holds my hand though everything. He's letting me know that no matter what he loves me. After it all, we collapse next to each other, staring into each other's eyes. Sleep is about to claim me when I hear him whisper "Always"


	10. Bonus Chapter

I get home from the woods to find Haymich whining about being low on alcohol. At the moment all I want is a shower. I give Haymich some of our back up bottles and he leaves. I trudged myself upstairs and walk into my room. I toss my shirt, shoes and pants into a pile. I start to take off my bra when I notice that I'm not alone. Peeta is sitting on our bed with a sandwich half way to his gaping mouth. He stares at me his eyes starting to drift downwards but snap back up to my eyes. A part of me wants to yell at him and I can already see how that would go-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" I yell at him. "I-I I just wanted somewhere quite to eat my sandwich" he says nervously. "Just get out" I say getting annoyed. Then he leaves.

But the other part of me wins. I smirk at him. I kiss him but as he regains his mind and tries to kiss me back I pull away. "Not so fast sweetheart, you're gonna have to wait" I say seductively. I walk towards the bathroom but before I close the door I turn my head to look back at him and smirk again. I do the last thing that either of thought would happen. I take my bra off and close the door. _I'm such an idiot._


	11. Young Volcanoes

**Katniss' POV**

I wake up, surprisingly, before Peeta. I should get up but I don't want to. I look at Peeta. He looks so peaceful. I shift in his hold and his arms wrap around me tighter. I stifle a laugh and kiss the tip of his nose. I manage to escape his arms and walk to the bathroom. I turn on the shower and get in. I wasn't aware that I was singing until Peeta stuck his head in. "Hey you're singing!" he says happily. I glare at him and shove him out of the shower then throw a towel at him. When I get out I realize that I threw my towel at him so now I'm a sitting duck. He's still in here only wearing boxers. I glare at him again. Only if looks could kill. He walks up to me, his eyes never leaving mine, and wraps the towel around me. That must of been a struggle to fight the temptation to look down knowing what we did last night. I kiss him and he wraps his arms around me. _Maybe I should let the towel drop.._ my dirty side thinks. Oh how I would love to have his hair in my hands if it weren't for this towel. Maybe I should- "Peeta did you and Katniss- SHIT!" Haymich says opening the bathroom door. But I have no intention of stopping. I simply kiss Peeta harder and ignore Haymich. "Did you find them- Well well well what do we have here" Johanna says coming up next to Haymich. That's it. I don't care what they see. I pull Peeta into the shower and throw the towel I had on at Johanna and Haymich then close the shower door. "Away, go" I say towards them. They laugh while they leave. Peeta kisses me and removes his boxers then turns on the shower. "Locks.. on all... doors.. for now... on" I say in between kisses. He laughs. "Agreed"

I get dressed before Peeta so I sit on the bed and lean back on my hands. He's about to button his pants when he looks at me. "What?" he asks. I smirk. "Oh nothing" I say smugly. I look at him from head to toe. "Katniss Mellark are you checking me out?" he says. "I am most definitely not" I lie. He comes over to stand in front of me. He smirks and I can practically see the gears turning in his head. He spreads my legs apart and kneels between them. I sit up and raise an eyebrow at him. "You are terrible at lying" he says placing his hands on my lower back and pushing me towards him. I kiss him... again. We keep this up and we'll have a record. I pull away and think about standing up but I know that would be a bad idea. His blue eyes are dark with lust. I can tell he's struggling to hold himself back. I kiss him gently, telling him we will continue this later. "Come on, let's make our appearance" I say. "Do we have to?" he whines. I push forward so we're on the floor and I'm on top of him. "I'm afraid so" I say sarcastically. I peck him on the lips and get up. I look back at him, he's sprawled out like a starfish with a face of utter annoyance. "Come" I say offering my hand to help him up. He takes it.

 **Peeta's POV**

"Well here are my rabbits!" Haymich says smugly. "Don't you have something better to do?" Katniss says annoyed. "Actually I do. I have to go meet the new alcohol seller. See you two love birds later.. maybe" he says shrugging at the end then leaves. Johanna trots out of her room that's right next to the kitchen. " _Peeta_ " Johanna imitates Katniss from last night. Blush stains my face red and Katniss does what she always does; scowl and glare. "Did you forget I was downstairs?" she says. "No we just hoped you'd be with Haymich" Katniss says surprisingly calm. "Oh shall I do yours too Peeta?" Johanna says with an evil smile. " _Katnissss_ " she initiates me now. "I can assure you that it went more along the lines of _'Katniss I'm g-'_ " "Ok we don't need to hear that" I say interrupting Katniss'... thing. I gently drag her to the office and close the door behind us. "Really?" I ask. "What?" she says laughing. "I did not say that" I say. She laughs harder. "You're right it was more graphic than that, I was merely toning it down for Johanna" she says. I roll my eyes at her. "Oh you know you love me" she says jokingly. "True" I say kissing her cheek. "Will you two quit making out" Johanna says banging on the door. "For God's sake," Katniss says. "Johanna don't you have somewhere to be?" Katniss insists. "Nope" Johanna says popping the 'p'. "You sure?" "Yup" "Are you positive?" "Definitely" "Are you absolutely positively su-" "Katniss I'm not going anywhere." "Damn it" Katniss curses. I roll my eyes at them and open the door. "Johanna" I nod my head to her. "Katniss" I turn my head to look at her and wink. "I have to go town, I'll be back in 20" I say. I get a chorus of a sarcastic 'bye sweetheart' and 'and ya whatever'.  
 **Katniss' POV**  
 _What is he planning now?_ I think as Peeta leaves. "Hey Katniss what's that on your neck?" Johanna asks smirking. "What?" She shoves me in front of a mirror and I see what she was talking about. A small mark. A kiss mark. "What the hell?!" I yell. "Hmm didn't know lover bread had it in him. I'd love to see what marks you gave to him. Kinky" she says still smirking. "No you don't" slips from my mouth. "Oh ho ho, my dear Katniss what did you leave behind? Or rather where?" I walk away trying to hide my blush but she drags me back. "Katniss sweetheart you must tell" she says in a Capitol accent. "That's for me to know and for you to guess"


	12. Love The Way You Lie

**Peeta's POV**

Everything was fine. I swear. But then I got in a fight with Gale again. Katniss and I have only married a week. A week and I've already managed to screw things up. Gale and I were in the woods for 'Bonding Time' which was forced by Katniss. He brought up Prim and I just snapped. Katniss may have forgiven him but I haven't. I got close to Prim when Katniss and I got back from the first games. She was like a sister to me. Still is actually. "Gale, I suggest you keep your mouth shut" I say balling my hands into fist. Images that I know aren't true flash through my head. "Why? It's not like you knew her" he says arrogantly. My vision becomes cloudy. I can feel the hacking taking over and I can't do a damn thing. I punch him. "What the hell?!" he yells. "Don't talk like that about her" I hiss. "I knew her just as much as you did if not more" I manage to say before he tries to hit me. I easily dodge him. He tries again but I grab his arm. "You betrayed her. Both you and Katniss killed her. You mutts are all the same"

 **Gale's POV**

Peeta's eyes grow dark with anger. Hijacked Peeta. He lets go of my arm and shoves me so hard I fall on the ground. I stare at him shock. I knew he was strong but this is different. Just before his foot connects with my head I hear Katniss' scream. "PEETA!"

 **Katniss' POV**

I knew there was something off with Peeta today but I didn't think of it. I should've done something. But I had to make him bond with Gale. I should've known this wouldn't of worked. I heard yelling coming from the forest. "Madge? Did you hear that?" I say looking towards the woods. "Missing Peeta already? Newly weds" Johanna scoffs. I hear it again this time I bolt for the forest.

"PEETA!" I arrived just as Peeta kicked Gale unconscious. "And here's the mutt" he says turning around. His blue eyes are black and glowing with rage. "Peeta listen to me. Snap out of it. It's not real. We're married remember?" I say surprisingly calm. "Why would I be married to mutt like you" he hisses. That hurt. I know this isn't my Peeta but that still hurt. "You killed them. Finnick, Rue, Bogs, My Family, and Prim. They're all dead because of you. If you would've just died in the games they wouldn't be dead!" He yells. "You don't think I know that! Every single fucking day I wake up with the guilt that I killed them! I want to die but I can't! I have to live for them! I wish I would've just died in that fucking arena! Then none of this would've happened! Annie's kid would've have a father! Your brothers would've been here! _AND PRIM WOULD BE ALIVE! ALL OF IT'S MY FAULT!_ " I scream. His pins me to a tree with his arm against my throat. But I'm not done. " _DO IT. FUCKING DO IT! IT'S BECAUSE OF ME YOUR LIKE THIS!_ " I say with tears streaming down my face. He stares at me like he's contemplating something. "So do it, kill me. Because that would be a blessing." I say. I close my eyes. "I'm sorry Peeta" I whisper. I feel his arm putting more pressure on my throat but suddenly its gone. I open my eyes to see Peeta falling to his knees. He sways a little. I drop to my knees and take his head in my hands. I look at him. His blue eyes are clouded with tears. "Katniss" he whispers. "I-I I'm-" "Shh it's ok" I cut him off and hold him, rocking him back and forth humming to him.

He cries on my shoulder. I keep one hand in his hair and another rubbing his back. "Katniss I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't m-" "Shh it's ok" I say again. "No its not" he says sitting up. "None of it was your fault. You can't control everything. Death happens for a reason. I'm sorry Katniss. I tried to keep him back but-" "That's why I'm here. I love you Peeta. Even the hijacked part. I love everything about you. The good and the bad" I say. He cups my cheeks. "Katniss I love you. I'm sorry I can't always protect you. I'm sorry for all those awful things I said. Please forgive me. I can't promise that'll never happen again but I can promise to always be there for you and to hold him back and protect you more. I love you Katniss. I love you so much" he says shaking. I lean in and kiss him. I tell him I love him and everything will be ok through it and he returns it. It's gentle, not heated with lust but with love. We break apart for air. I put my forehead against his. "Always" I whisper.

Gale stirs eventually. Peeta carried him back to the house and had to explain to Madge why he was knocked out. To which she just brushed it off by rolling her eyes and whispered "boys" to me. When he woke up he was pissed at Peeta, cursing at him saying if he touched me he'll kill him. He even tried to hit him but I stood in front of Peeta who I knew was going to accept the punch. Madge manages to calm Gale down. I swear I heard Johanna and Haymich making bets. I walk Peeta upstairs to our room. "Lie down" I say sternly and point at the bed. He does it without a sound. I take off his shoes. "Katniss-" he tries to object but I cut him off. "Shut up" I say continuing to put his pajamas on him. I take off his shirt and get up. I switch from my clothes to one of his shirts and open the window. I turn off the lights and soundlessly walk to the bed. I stare at Peeta. He looks straight ahead. I roll my eyes. I climb on top and straddle him so he's forced to look at me. He looks at me with shock. "You said it yourself, you can't control everything" I say. "The past is the past, we have to move on"


	13. Six Weeks

I walk though the front door taking off my hat. "Katniss?" I say into the quiet house. I'm greeted with silence. I check the entire house but I can't find her. "Katniss where are you" I say to myself. Now getting worried, I walk to the woods. Honestly I have no clue where I'm going, but I walk in the direction of Katniss' lake. When I reach it, the sun is setting. I walk past the small concrete building and spot her a few yards away. I run towards her but stop when I see her arms wrapped around her knees, staring into the water. "Katniss, sweetheart?" I say slowly. She doesn't respond. I sit next to her and watch her carefully.

"Katniss?"

I place a hand on her back. "Katniss what's wrong?" I ask. She slowly looks over at me but then goes back to staring at the water. She picks up a rock next to her feet and throws it. We watch it skip alone the water until it finally sinks. "My father used to take me here. He taught me how to swim, gather plants, and hunt here." She says quietly. She laughs. "I remember when I pushed him into the water and he kept trying to hug me after... Wow, I can't believe I was ten then.." She says.

I place a loose strand behind her ear. "You know I was named after a plant that grows in the water" she says smiling sadly at me. "Wha-" "Come on I'll show you" says grabbing me hand and pulls me towards the water. "Look right there" she says pointing. I stare at the strange green plant swaying in the water. "He used to say "As long as you can find yourself, you'll never starve." It always confused me when I was little" she says laughing. I look back up at her and there's a growing smirk. She suddenly pulls of her shirt. "Katniss what are you-" "Come on" she interrupts me and pulls of my shirt. She starts to take off her shoes and pants and my eyes move downward but I snap them up to look at her face. Giving in to her request I also take off my shoes and pants. So here I am. Standing in only my boxers. She quickly glances at me then smirks and walks into the water. "Katniss, you know I can't swim" I say only going waist deep into the water with her. "I know that's why I'm going to show you" she says then suddenly disappears underwater. "Katniss?" I say trying to look for her in the water. My heart skips a beat when I feel hands creep up my bare chest. "It's not that hard" Katniss whispers seductively into my ear behind me. My body shivers at her voice. I twist in her arms so I can smirk back at her. "Oh I know. Finnick's already taught me the basics." I say then plunge her into the water with me. Splashing, talking, goofing around, kissing, we do this until night falls. I follow Katniss out of the lake and towards our clothes. "It's too late to go back to the house" I say putting my pants back on. She stretches, allowing me to see the scars along her torso. She's beautiful. Everything about her is beautiful. I don't understand how she doesn't see it. She's so kind and loving and just perfect. I'll never deserve her. She catches me staring at her. I try to look away quickly but I fail. I can't take my eyes off of her. "Take a picture, it'll last longer" she says smirking. "Oh don't give me any ideas" I say suggestively which earns me a punch in the arm. "Ow, your punch has improved" I say laughing off the pain. "Well someone's gotta keep you in line" she says winking at me. She grabs the rest of her clothes and her bow and walks towards concrete building. "Oh and don't bother buttoning those pants" she says without looking back. I stare at her then smile lovingly. I grab the rest of my stuff and run to catch up with her.


	14. Monster

"PEETA!" I scream. "Miss Everdeen, I warned you this would happen" Snow says mockingly. He pushes Peeta's face back into the water. "STOP IT YOU'RE KILLING HIM!" I yell. "Killing him? No no no no, you miss understand, its more like.. persuading him" Snow says with an evil smirk. I hear Peeta's muffled scream. I tug on the chains wrapped around my wrists for the millionth time to no avail. Snow yanks Peeta's head up again. "Look at her, that's you're wife, pathetic isn't she? She killed so many people just to save herself. Look at her face, she's already given up on. How tragic. Guess she doesn't love you after all" Snow says in Peeta's ear. "K-Kat-Katniss?" Peeta stutters. "Peeta, listen to me. He's lying."

"That's bold for someone like you to say" Peeta angrily responds.

"What?"

"I mean, you did lie to me most of the time I knew you"

"Peeta I-"

"No, how could you love me, you can't even start a family with me. All I've ever wanted was you and a child of our own. 2 simple things. I've done everything I possibly can but yet... you still refuse"

"Peeta.. you know how I feel about kids"

"Look! Look at how selfish she is! She's a mutt. A traitor. A murderer." Snow interrupts. "He's right... you are a mutt" Peeta says finally looking at me. Peeta comes up to me and cages me inside his arms. _Not_ _that_ _I_ _could_ _move_ _anyway._ His eyes are completely black. "Ya, I am. But I'm your mutt. And don't you forget that" I hiss at him. He smirks. "You won't kill me. I know you. You can't. The real you won't let you. So you'll make suffer. So what are gonna do" I smirk back. He laughs. "Since you are my wife.. I don't think it would be considered rape now would it?" He says smiling evilly. To my horror, he slips a hand up my shirt.

"Stop. It."

"Why? You normally like this"

"You are not my Peeta."

"Well I'll just have to do then. I mean there's not much here to work with anyway"

"Get off of me."

"I think not, besides"

Peeta nibbles on my ear causing me to shiver. "There are worse games to play"

I awake screaming. What. The. _Hell._ I look besides me but Peeta's not there. For once I'm relieved. I head to our bathroom and look in the mirror. I'm a wreck. These dreams have been happening for past couple of weeks but its never been this bad. _Think_ _of_ _good_ _Peeta._ _Your_ _Peeta._ _Think_ _of_ _how_ _cute_ _he_ _is_ _when_ _he_ _comes_ _home_ _from_ _Haymich's_ _place_ _and_ _plops_ _his_ _head_ _on_ _your_ _lap_ _on_ _the_ _couch._ _Think_ _of_ _how_ _his_ _hair_ _feels_ _in_ _your_ _hands._ _Think_ _of_ _how_ _he_ _kisses_ _you._ _Think_ _of_ _how_ _much_ _he_ _loves_ _you._ How much he loves you.. But how much do you love him? You say you do.. but... is that true...? How can you love but you're too scared to give him the one thing he wants? My back hits the wall behind me and I sink to the floor. How? You're selfish. You don't deserve him. Haymich was right, I could live a thousand lives and still never deserve him. So why does he love me? There's a soft knocking on the door. "Katniss? You in there?" I hear Peeta say softly. "Y-yeah" I barely manage to say. He opens the door and slowly enters. He kneels in front of me. "Hey, you ok?" He asks gently placing a hand on my knee. I continue to rock back and forth and shake my head in response. "Look.. I'm sorry about getting upset last night... I-I just wanted you to see my reasoning behind my point of view. I didn't m-mean to start yelling at you.. I'm sorry Katniss.." He says quietly as if he was afraid to disturb the silence between us. "Peeta... I'm not sure if I can give you what you want.. I know we've been married for 3 years now and I know how much we've been through and been able to conquer but... I'm not sure if I can go through this one.." I say and stop rocking. "When my father died my mother completely broke apart. Prim and I... We were left alone... Peeta if you die... I'll break.. crumble and fall into a million pieces.. And if we had a kid... I'd become my mother... I can't do that to our kid... And i-if they... D-di-die... It'll be even worse... I can't bring a child into this world knowing they could die Peeta.. And when they die or experience pain it'll be my fault because they're here because of me.." I say feeling tears stream down my face. He chuckles and I snap my head up ready to yell at him. "Katniss.. Last I checked it takes two to tango. Half of that kid would be a part of me too. You won't be alone. I'm not leaving. You've got me for forever" he says scooping me up in his arms and hugging me. I rest my head on his chest. "Same thing goes for you dork" I say. He laughs.

I eventually go back to bed this time with Peeta. "You are staying this time right?" I say after he tucks us in. He smiles at me. "Always" he says then places his arm over my waist. I fall back asleep, this time, with no nightmares.


	15. Afterlife

**Peeta's POV**

I wake up to an empty bed. Then I remember what day it is. July 15th. Prim's birthday. Damn the Capitol. Damn Snow. Damn Coin. I slowly get up and go down stairs. When I get to the kitchen I find Katniss starring at the window above the sink, her hands gripping the sink's edge like I do when I have my flashbacks only worse. I look to where she's looking. Primroses. The ones I planted 5 years ago. "Katniss, sweetheart?" I say slowly coming to her side, trying not to scare her. There's tears falling down her face but her expression is angry. I gently hold her face in my hands and move it so she's looking at me. Her eyes are glassy like she's not here and each breath she takes seems to be a struggle. I wipe away her tears with my thumbs. "Katniss, look at me" I say gently. Her eyes snap up and glare at me. "Peeta" "Katniss, sweetheart, you have to calm down, everything's going to be ok" I say struggling to find words. "How can I be calm when's she's dead Peeta!" she yells. "She's gone... She's 18 today... but she's not even here... so how can this be a celebration w-" she chokes on her words. "W-when she's dead." she says getting angry again. "You remember 4 years ago when I found you, trying to- to k-" I can't finish the sentence. I hold her wrist in my hands and run a thumb over the scars. "You are right. It's not a celebration, it's remembrance. We live and move on for her... be-because" I say with tears forming in my eyes. "Because that's what she would want us to do" I say. She sobs into my shirt and I hold her.


	16. Rumble and Sway

**Peeta's** **POV**

"Peeta! P double E T A!"

"Oh sweet lord."

"P!"

"Make it stop."

"Dooubbbllle E!"

"No Johanna."

"T!"

"Johanna stop it this instance."

"A!"

"What the hell is going on?" I say walking down the stairs to an annoyed Katniss and a shouting Johanna. "Please kill me" Katniss says falling face first into the couch cushions.

"Katniss is-!" Johanna starts but is cut off by Katniss, or a blob rather, shoving her hand over Johanna's mouth. "Not. A. Single. Word." Katniss hisses. For a second, fear flashes in Johanna's eyes but as soon as it was there its gone.

 **Katniss'** **POV**

I remove my hand from Johanna's mouth. "Um.. Wha-?"

"So what's for dinner? I'm starving" I say cutting off Peeta and walk to the kitchen. "I don't know, cheese buns?" Peeta says smiling. "Sounds good to me"

"Ugh married couples make me sick" Johanna gags. "Your face makes me sick" I retort. She sticks her tongue at me like a child. I scrunch up my face and do the same. "Well I'll leave you two love birds alone and go bother Haymich till dinner's ready. Later" she says walking out the door. "I don't understand her sometimes" I grumble. "Aw is somebody grumpy? I know what'll make you feel better!" Peeta mocks.

"Oh yeah, what might that be?" I say seductively. "You can knead the dough!" He says laughing. I grab the collar of his shirt and pull him close. "Oh I'll knead something alright, it just won't be dough"I whisper against his lips. I feel him shudder. _Good._

I kiss his jaw line and nibble on his earlobe. Which causes him to moan and grab my hips. I smirk. I trail love bites down his neck then kiss him. He backs me up against the counter and lifts me on to it. "Well someone's excited" I smirk. "Oh shut up" he demands. "Oo, is Mr. Teddy Bear Mellark taking dominance?" I challenge. "Damn straight" he growls. _Damn, he's_ _sexy_ _when_ _he_ _gets_ _like_ _this._

"You better hold on because I gonna make you _beg_ for mercy" he growls again. "I'd like to see you try" I say stubbornly and wrap my legs around his waist. He kisses me fiercely then hoists me up and gently deposits me on the couch. No matter how rough we get he always manages to be gentle with me.

He rips off his shirt exposing his fit torso causing me to blush. "You'd think after 3 and a half years of being married you would stop blushing" he says against my neck then kisses it. "S-shut up" I moan. "No this is too much fun" he says pinning my wrists above my head so I can't use my hands. I squirm under him. He smirks.

"Damn Peeta, you should be like this more often" I try to sound confident. He kisses me gently. "Hmm maybe" he agrees. "Definitely would put a spin on our s-" "I smell food!" Haymich slams the door open and interups Peeta. "Goddamn it" I say and a few other curses. Peeta sighs then gets up.

I jump up from the couch, ready to kill Haymich, but suddenly I'm being lifted up the stairs. "Hey! You better watch it buddy!" I snap. My savior, more like attacker, chuckles. Finally I'm let down. I turn around to find Peeta locking the door. We're in his paint studio. Wait, why are we in his paint studio? "Peeta what are you doing?" I ask. "Having dessert before dinner" he says capturing me in his arms. "Pervert" I scoff. "Oh like you're one to talk" he mocks.

I smell Peeta's bread from downstairs that Haymich must've taken out and I get really light headed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out" I say making a 't' with my hands.

"What's the matter?" Peeta says worriedly, dropping the act. "I just-" I place a hand on Peeta's shoulder to try and balance myself, which is kinda hard when the entire room is spinning. "Katniss? Katniss what's wrong?"

I break from his embrace and head towards the small bathroom that's adjacent to the studio. Stumbling, I grab the door's handle and yank it open.

"Katniss?" I sink to my knees in front of the toilet and out comes my lunch. "Katniss, sweetheart, you ok?" Peeta asks worriedly while holding my hair back. "Yeah I'm fine" I say once I've recovered.

"Hold on" he says then stands up and runs out the door. He comes back with a wet towel, toothbrush, and toothpaste. He hands me the towel and I graciously take it then put it on my face to try and cool it down. After a little while he asks "You want to stand up?"

"Yeah" I say then take his outstretched hand and pull myself up. I brush my teeth then splash some cold water on my face. He places a hand over my forehead. "Well you're not running a fever" he says. "I have been feeling off the past couple of days though, must be the beginning" I say. "Here let's get you in bed" he says then gently picks me up. He places me on our bed and tucks me in. "Wait" I say grabbing his arm. "Are you gonna be ok?" I ask. He smiles. "Oh I'll be fine, I'll worry about it later. It's you who I'm worried about" he says laughing a little. I roll my eyes at him. "And you call me stubborn" I mumble.

"I'll go get you some water and soup" he says. He kisses my forehead then leaves.  
 _Shit._ _I_ _am_ _royally_ _fucked._


	17. Favorite Record

**3 months later...**

"Soo Katniss, whatcha gettin Peeta for his 25th birthday huh?" Johanna says smugly. "I have something in the works" I say nonchalantly in return. "Anyway, what are you gonna get him?" I ask. "No clue, maybe some frosting? Or new paints?" She says shrugging. We walk into Peeta's new bakery and I'm suddenly bombarded with twins. "Aunt Katniss! Aunt Katniss!" The adorable twin 5 year olds Tommy and Will say hugging my legs. "Well hello to you too" I say laughing at the two short brown haired kids. I see Peeta walking out of the kitchen with a very confused Thom. "I don't know where they cou- there you are!" Thom says once he sees his sons. I pick up Will and Tommy runs to his dad. "Dad! Look! Aunt Katniss is here!" Tommy says happily. "I see that, she didn't give you any candy did you?" He says crouching down to Tommy's level. Tommy shakes his head. "Good, then she would've had to share some with me!" Thom says laughing. "Even if I did, you wouldn't get any" I say. "Which is why you won't" I say bringing out a bag of peppermints. "That's not fair" he pouts. "Oh but it is" I say giving Will one and eat another for myself. I look over to Peeta who's leaning on the counter and smile at him. He smiles and waves back. I walk over to him and kiss his cheek from the opposite side of the counter. "Ewww" Will says. "Oh ya? What if I do it to you!" Peeta says trying to kiss the boy's cheek while Will dodges and wiggles in my arms. As soon as Peeta manages to kiss Will's cheek, Will immediately trys to rub it off. Peeta laughs and ruffels Will's brown hair. "Where's Bristle?" I ask Thom. "She's out looking for baby clothes for the next little guy or gal, so I'm captain dad today" he says saluting. I roll my eyes along with Tommy in Thom's arms. The shy and the sassy, adorable. "You guys are coming to Peeta's birthday tonight right?" I say. "Of course! How can I miss my beat friend's birthday! Happy birthday by the way, thank you Katniss for reminding me" Thom loudly whispers the end to me to which Peeta rolls his eyes.

 **That night...**

"Ok guys, time for presents!" Gale says happily holding his baby boy with Madge right by his side. Peeta laughs and sits in front of the fire on the floor opening Gale and Madge's first. "Yes! New brushes! Thank you so much guys!" He says happily. Next Tommy and Will give their present. "Aw thank you! I love it! Oh! I have something for you guys too" he says then gets up and pins their drawings on the refrigerator. He sits back down with two bags of cookies in each hand and gives them it. "Double chocolate!" Tommy says happily. "Sugar with sprinkles!" Will says practically tackling Peeta into a hug. "Thank you uncle Peeta!" They say at the same time and hug him then start eating their cookies. "Oo mine next!" Johanna says. She hands him a small box. "Although you might want to save it for later" she says wiggling her eyebrows then looks at me and I glare back. "Should I be worried? Who am I kidding its Johanna of course I should be" he says laughing and puts it down next to him. He opens Haymich's next. "Thank you Haymich!" He says ecstatically while holding the new sketch pad and canvas. Haymich mumbles something about needing more liquor, both Peeta and I roll our eyes. Thom hands him his and Bristles' present. "Thank you so much!" Peeta says then sets the new paints down and gives Thom a 'bro' hug, Gale going soon after. Dorks. I roll my eyes at them when they break apart. "Ok! Your the last one" Johanna says excitedly. "Ok ok, hold on" I say putting my hands up then go to the office and get his present. I hand it to him and sit down next to him. He slowly opens the box, everyone eagerly waiting. He slowly pulls out a little orange onesie. I hear Madge gasp. He looks at me confused and I nod towards the box. He continues. He pulls out an orange bib that says 'Daddy's baker'. I see his eyebrows scrunch together. He finally takes out a small black and white picture. I hear his breath hitch in his throat finally getting it. He looks at me, his eyes telling me everything. "Kat-k.. Y-your preg-...?" He whispers unable to finish because of shock. I nod my head and give him a shy smile. Suddenly he wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him. He holds me tight, a little too tight. "Katniss" he whispers. I feel warm droplets on my shoulder. "I'm going to be a Dad... You're going to be a Mom... You're going to be so good, you already are... I love you, so so soo soo so much. I love you. I love you. Thank you so much. This is the best present I've ever gotten. Thank you. So so so so much. I love you... I'm going to a dad. We're going to be parents..." He whispers quietly so no one can hear him but me. "Well what'd she get you?" Johanna says impatiently. Peeta breaks away then kisses me like he never has before. So much love, thankfulness, adoration, and happiness. We break away and he looks in my eyes with the biggest smile known to man. "I'm going to dad" he says still looking at me. I smile along with him as the house explodes with gasps and cheers. I can also see Haymich hand Johanna some money and her taking it happily.

Later after everyone went home, or passed out on the couch from being too drunk (*cough* Haymich *cough*), Peeta and I crawl into bed. "So how long are you?" Peeta asks carefully. "4 mounths, I've known for about 3." "Why'd you wait so long to tell me?" He says. "I wanted to make sure that I was ok with it, I knew you were but I wasn't yet. So by the time I knew I was ok with it, it was already almost your birthday so I decided to surprise you" I say snuggling up to his warm bare chest. He wraps an arm around my waist. "And that you did" he says kissing my forehead. "So did you plan it or was a surprise like 'Bam! Hey you're pregnant!'?" He says. I laugh at his dorky-ness. "Well I finally knew that I wanted a kid, so I stopped taking the pill and you did the rest" I say closing my eyes and snuggle closer. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asks. "Because I didn't want you to be crushed if it didn't work out" I say sadly. He kisses the top of my hair. "And thankfully I did work out. Thank you, I love you, so so sooo much" he says lovingly. "I love you too" I say smiling. "This, us, now, is real, real or not real?" He asks quietly, starting the old game again. "Real." I say. I can practically feel his smile radiating from him. "Soo if its a boy can we name it some sort of bread?"


	18. Crossing Field

**Katniss' POV**  
"For God's sake Peeta, I'm pregnant, not paralyzed. I can do this by myself" I mumble angrily. "I know that but I feel bad that you have to go through this" he says honestly. Guessing I have no choice in the matter, I rest my head on his chest as he carries me down the stairs and to the couch.  
After setting me down, he walks over to the kitchen. "So, what'll be for the lovely lady this morning? " He says sweetly. He's been doing this for 2 months now I can't help but feel it's only going to get worse. Even though I'm in a terrible mood, because apparently I have a soccer player for a kid, I smile at his adorable quirks and shake my head.  
"Toast please " Sadly my little soccer player doesn't like cheese buns. "Coming right up beautiful " he says with a wink. I hop on the counter behind him. For 6 months, I'm not that big. I mean if you didn't know, you probably wouldn't have thought I was 6 months along.  
Peeta hands me a plate of toast with butter and I kiss his cheek in return. "So how's are little fetus today? " He says pulling out a loaf of bread for Haymich. "Do you really have to call it that?" I say blushing. He kiss the top of my head and I pout while eating. "Not really but it's funny " he says laughing.  
" Hey that reminds me, I have to get some more stuff for the baby. Wanna come with on your lunch break? " I ask. "Anything for you beautiful " he says smirking. I roll my eyes. _God save me. We sound like an old couple._ I shudder at the thought.

"Hey babe" I say walking through the bakery's door. "H-" "Well hello to you too" Thom interrupts Peeta. "Put a cork in it Thom" I say walking to the counter. "Doesn't hurt to try- ow! Ok never mind" he says rubbing his arm where I punched him. "Katniss" Peeta says laughing and shaking his head. "You ready to go?" I say picking up a cookie from behind the counter.

He laughs and moves my hand away along with the cookie right as I'm about to eat it. "Yes" he says then kisses me. "Get a room" Thom scoffs.  
"Shut it, Thom" I say then throw the cookie at him. "Ow why are you so abusive?" He wines like a 2 year old. "Why are you so childish?" I retort.

"So do you think it's a boy or a girl?" I ask Peeta as we leave the store. "I don't know but either way I'll love her or him" he says sweetly. We walk back into the bakery only to find it a mess. "Thom, what did you do?" Peeta and I deadpan at the same time. "I didn't do anything this time I swear!" He says putting his hands up in surrender.


	19. This Is Gospel

**Peeta's POV**  
"So you are going to be here right?" Katniss says into the phone. She then holds the phone away from her ear. "OF COURSE I'M GONNA BE THERE! SO YOU BETTER KEEP THAT LITTLE BRAT IN YOU TILL I GET THERE" I hear Joanna yell from the phone. Ah, of course. I hear Katniss laugh. "Ok, but you better get here soon" Katniss laughs. "AUNT JOANNA IS ON HER WAY!" She yells.  
"You're playing with fire there sweetheart" I laugh when she hangs up. "Eh, that's why they call me 'the girl on fire'" she jokes.

 **Katniss' POV**  
"Ugh, I feel like a fat balloon" I say walking with Peeta to pick up Johanna from the train station. Well, Peeta was walking, I was waddling. "You are 8 and a half months along so.." Peeta trails off. I smack him upside the head. "What's that supposed to mean?" I say angrily. "N-nothing! Only that you're as beautiful as ever!" He stumbles. _Stupid dork._  
"Well look at my beautiful love rabbits!" Joanna yells. "W-" Peeta starts but is cut off by a flying Joanna.

 **Peeta's POV**  
One second I see Joanna leaping, the next im being tackled into head lock. Thank goodness Katniss was there. "Hey don't kill him yet, he still hasn't made me cheese buns" Katniss laughs. "I thought you couldn't eat cheese buns? They make you sick don't they?" Joanna teases.  
"Ya.. So.." Katniss pouts. Joanna releases me and laughs at us. "This is all your fault" Katniss growls at me. "What did I do?" I say confused.  
"Come on! I wanna go bother Haymitch!" Joanna laughs, dragging Katniss behind her. I pick up the duffle bag she dropped and followed.

After pestering Haymich, Katniss and take a walk around the district. "So thought of any names yet?" I ask Katniss. "Hm, I'm still not sure. Guess we'll just have to find out when it happens" she smiles, swinging our intertwined hands. "If its a boy, we can name it after bread yeah?" I ask excitedly. She drops my hand and walks away.

"Are you sure I can't help?" Katniss pouts behind me as I do the dishes. "Yes, now go rest. You shouldn't be on your swollen feet" I say, continuing my job. I hear her feet drag along the floor to the living room.  
I put the last dish away and walk into living room as Katniss and Johanna finish a round of cards. "Ha! I win again!" Katniss gloats. "No fair, you cheated" Johanna pouts. Katniss sticks her tounge out at her.  
"What's going on here?" I say, leaning against the doorframe. "Cards" Katniss' mother says, reading what looks like a newspaper on the couch.  
"Slapjack, you want in?" Katniss asks, taking her bet from Johanna. "Nah, I'm good. It's scary when you gamble" I laugh. "Why didn't you warn me?" Johanna whines.

 **Katniss' POV**  
"Your loss" I smile, counting the peppermints I won from Johanna. "Round 6?" I smirk, throwing one of my delicious prizes in my mouth. She glares at me, putting a small sack on the coffee table. "This is all I have left" she whines. "What is it?" I ask, already opening it. "Chocolate, from District 2" she pouts. "What are you guys playing for?" I ask. "Baby naming rights" Katniss says matter of factly. "I just wanted to name it Johanna 2.0" Johanna whines. "You mean, I don't have a say?" I ask, ignoring Johanna. "Nope, this thing is coming out of ME, no one else, so I get name it. Of course you can have an opinion and I will consider it more than others..." She says, glaring at the pouting Johanna.

"So do I really not get a say?" Peeta pouts from our bed. I waddle over and pull back the covers, throwing a pillow at him. "Of course you do, you idiot." I say lying down. "If it's a boy, you name it, a girl, I name it, fair?" I say kissing him on the cheek. "Fair." He smiles, sleep taking a hold of him.

 **Peeta's POV**  
I swing my arm over, pulling Katniss closer to me, well as much as I can. "Peeta." I hear her snap. "Hmm?" I mumble incoherently. "My water broke." "Oh, tell her I said hello." I say, going back to sleep. "No you idiot, the baby's coming." She says, her small frame shaking.

 **Katniss' POV**  
"WHAT?!" Peeta sits up, fully awake now. "WHAT DO WE DO?" He panics, arms flailing. "First calm down," I tell him. He does as he's told and runs a hand through his blond hair. "Go get me my mother, tell her what's happened. She'll know what to do." I say as though I was talking to a child.  
He jumps out of bed and quickly makes his way for the door.

"Ok Katniss, when I say push, push." My mother demands.

Pain. So _much_ pain. I can faintly hear myself scream, or is that someone else? I don't know. I can hear my mother's calm voice helping and guiding me. _When will this be over?_

"Katniss! It's.. it's a girl... A beautiful baby girl" Peeta whisper as he cradles our newly born daughter. "She's just like you, perfect" he says smiling proudly. I laugh a little. _Idiot._ "What do you want to name her?" He asks. _So tired.. Can I sleep now? Ya... just a quick nap wouldn't hurt..._ "Willow..." I whisper, slowly closing my eyes. My body goes slack. The last thing I hear is Peeta screaming my name.

 _If you love me, let me go._


End file.
